


Waking Up to You

by EzriHinterland04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, makkachin is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzriHinterland04/pseuds/EzriHinterland04
Summary: Victor couldn't help but smille at the quietly snoring man next to him. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping and had no trace of uneasiness that Victor is use to helping with. Victor leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to his love's bare shoulder, thinking of what his life would be like if the love of his life wasn't a part of it.





	Waking Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! It will be short and sweet. English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy!

Summers in Hasetsu were hot and sweaty. Victor was not use to the summers and was often left sticky and uncomfortable. At night, when he wants to cuddle his husband, he is too hot that he has to throw off the thin blanket and spread him self out like a starfish while the ceiling fan blows cool air on his skin. 

Victor was exhausted. He had been active all day. Between the kids and his class, he didn't really have a break. He wouldn't have it any other way. He sighed as he tried to sleep. After he had closed his eyes for a few seconds, he felt a hand brushing his right arm. He opened his eyes slighly to see his husband trying to curl up next to him. Victor's husband didn't stop there. He practically wrapped himself around the overheated Russian man and released a content sigh. 

Even though he was hot and sticky, Victor didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his love and kissed his forehead. By some miracle, he fell asleep. 

He woke up to a doggie kiss to the nose. Makkachin climbed onto the bed and started to assult Victor with kisses. Laughing softly, Victor sat up to pet his beloved dog. He listened carefully for any other morning sounds. Birds were chirping, the small waterfall that his husband liked to have on the front porch, but no sounds from the rooms down the halls where the kids slept. 

After Makkachin bounced off the bed, no doubt on a mission to wake the other members of the family, Victor looked over to see if his husband woke up. Victor couldn't help but smille at the quietly snoring man next to him. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping and had no trace of uneasiness that Victor was use to helping with. Victor leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to his love's bare shoulder, thinking of what his life would be like if the love of his life wasn't a part of it. 

He wouldn't be here in Japan. He probably wouldn't have a family. He wouldn't have met all of their life long friends. Victor definitely wouldn't be this happy without his life and love. Thinking of all the things that could have happened to separate them brought tears to Victor's eyes. Him and his husband have been together for twleve years. They have had their ups and downs, some fights that have almost broken them up, but their love was strong. Adopting children had made their love eveb stronger. There were times where they needed a break from each other, but they always came back together again. 

Victor drew his love closer. His husband whined in his sleep. He was not a morning person. The Russian placed several kisses on his love's face and neck, murmuring sweet nothings and waking words to him. The raven haired man stirred and opened an eye to see Victor waking him up. He groaned and stretched. Normally, waking him up before the alarm was met with a lecture in how he was tired and needed to sleep in. However, if he was woken up by kisses, it was forgiven. 

"Good morning, love."

The raven haired man hummed in response. "G'morning." He smiled and pulled him even closer and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, not caring about morning breath. "Did you sleep okay? I know that the heat bothers you."

Victor brushed back some of the loose strands of raven hair from his husband's forehead, noticing a hint of grey in the roots. He smiled at the thought of growing old with this man. "It was hard to go to sleep, but I managed to fall asleep sometime late last night." 

The dark haired man chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing that it's the weekend." He raised Victor's right hand and kissed his ring. "You could take a nap this afternoon. Like an old man," he giggled. 

Victor gasped dramatically. "You wound me! I thought you loved me!" 

"I do love you, silly!" He smacked Victor's chest softly. "More and more everyday." He giggled louder. "Even if you go bald!"

Before Victor could get his revenge, the bedroom door bursted open and three young children ran right up to the bed, bouncing on their parents. The eldest, Alex, was eight years old. He loved to colour and most of his work was posted on the front of the refrigerator. The middle child was Yuna. She was five and she loved animals, especially starfish. She just learned how to skate without holding Papa's hand. The youngest was three. His name was Tomaki. He was named after his Dad's grandfather who died a few years ago. Tomaki loved to dance. He was a bit too young to go to ballet class, but his Dad has tought him a few dance moves. 

"Dad! Can you make pancakes this morning?" Alex yelled while shaking his arm. 

"Papa! Can we go skating today?" Yuna asked Victor. His husband told the children that he would make pancakes if they would help him with the preparation. Alex cheered and ran out if the room. 

"We can go skating in the afternoon. As long as you behave this morning and helo your Dad with the pancakes, okay?" Victor gave his daughter a big hug and she too ran off, princess PJ's sparkling in the morning sun. Victor felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see his youngest son. "I haven't forgotten about you!" He scooped the three year old off the ground and higged him to his chest. The boy shrieked in joy. "Love, look how big this monster is! He is going to be the tallest in the world at this rate."

His husband chuckled and took Tomaki into his arms. "I believe that. Do you want pancakes this morning, Tomaki?" 

The three year old nodded and yawned. He wasn't a morning person either. The raven haired man put him down on the floor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go get dressed and we will start breakfast." The boy waddled off to his room. 

"Your turn!" Victor said as he scooped his husband into his arms and attacked him with kisses.

"Stop it!" The raven haired father laughed. "Come on. We have to feed the monsters." 

"Alright. Let's go!" He gave one last kiss to his husband and took his hand. "I love you, Yuuri."


End file.
